Kiss It All Better
by AnOfficialGleek
Summary: This is a Finchel one-shot based on the song "Kiss It All Better" by He Is We. Warning: character death


**Kiss It All Better**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Fox or the song "Kiss It All Better" by He is We.**

**A/N: So I absolutely love this song and I decided to write a quick one-shot for it. It's a Finchel one shot and it made me really sad, so please don't kill me. I hope you like it! **

He sat there, on the small little bed, his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears. This wasn't a place where he could show emotions. He was all alone and no one cared about him or how he felt. He was now stuck in this small little room, all by himself, closed in by those large black bars. A tear rolled down his face as his mind return to the memory that kept replaying.

_It was such a beautiful day outside. It was simply the perfect day for Finn to take Rachel out on a little stroll around the nearest park. The weather was not too warm, not too cold, and these short walks always brought a smile to her beautiful face. Though it wasn't the smile itself that he loved, but the sparkle in her eyes that appeared when she let her happiness take over her face. Without hesitation, Rachel had agreed to go on this walk. They strolled around, hand-in-hand enjoying the pure beauty of the scenery. Finn couldn't help but grin, as Rachel let out a small giggle when Finn began rubbing her hand with his thumb, their hands still interlocked._

_They walked over to a small tree and simply stood facing one another. Her mesmerizing eyes looked up at him, glowing. Finn couldn't help the small flip that his stomach did at her actions. It was a routine feeling whenever she looked at him like that. He loved her so much and even though they had been together for years, she still made him nervous. Finn bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She immediately reciprocated, allowing his tongue entrance to deepen the intimate action._

_Their tongues started to do this little dance when all of a sudden; Rachel stopped and pulled her tongue away. Finn looked up in confusion, and saw a man with a gun standing behind them. The man who couldn't be identified with the mask on his face, stood there and watched. Rage filled Finn but his mind immediately returned to Rachel. He looked down at her and saw blood beginning to trickle down her nose. She began to lose strength, and fell over. He caught her in time, and lowered her to the ground. Finn held her in his arms, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face. He could see the life slowly drifting out of her face._

_"Someone call 9-1-1! Please my wife just got shot! Please help," exclaimed Finn to the strangers starting to walk towards the scene. He could barely let the words escape his lips as tears began to build within him._

_The coward of a man, who had shot her, suddenly dropped the gun and ran off into a different direction. Finn was immediately swollen with anger, and slowly placed her onto the ground."I will avenge my lover tonight," he thought to himself. He got up from the ground and grabbed the gun from the grass. At top speed, he took off after the man and shot him right in the back. There was no hesitation in his actions. The man deserved every bit of pain that was probably rushing through his body. Without giving a second glance at the man, who had now fallen over, Finn rushed back to his wife._

_Rachel was lying there on the ground, turning bluer by the second. She was losing so much blood, as a puddle began to form underneath her. He didn't care. Finn gently lifted up her torso, and sat down, holding her body on his lap. Tears were rolling down her face, as she was dying in his large arms. Where the hell was the ambulance when you needed one?_

_"Finn," she choked out._

_"What baby?" he immediately replied, almost breaking down at the mere sound of her weak voice._

_"Kiss it all better. I'm not ready to go," begged Rachel, closing her eyes as she let out another cough. A small splash of blood escaped her lips._

_"I'm so sorry Rach. This is all my fault. Everything will be all right, I promise," he attempted to comfort her. He wouldn't let her go. Finn had fought so hard to call her his own, he wasn't planning on letting her go so easily._

_"It's not your fault love. You didn't know."_

_Rachel tried to lift up her hand to caress his cheek. Her hands were so cold, and they were shaking. She was losing her strength so quickly. It wasn't fair. Her lips were turning bluer, the more blood she lost. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She couldn't even reciprocate it. He began kissing her face, washing away the tears with his own lips. Finn couldn't let her go._

_"Where are the cops god damn it!" he exclaimed in rage._

_"They are on their way sir," a man from the crowd spoke up._

_There was hope. She could possibly live through this. All he had at the moment was this little amount of hope and his prayers that someone up above won't let him down this time. Not like he had when his step-father had died from another heart attack. Not like when he had killed his real father. God had taken away so many important people in his life, but he couldn't take away this one. Not Rachel. Please, just not her. He would have gladly it have been him who was shot, and not her. She was the most important thing in his life._

_"Do you hear that baby? They are on their way," assured Finn, kissing her forehead._

_He continued to caress her body, as if his embrace would keep life within her. The only problem was that the pool was growing larger and her body was getting colder to the touch. She could barely keep her eyes open, as they kept fluttering._

_"Stay with me until I fall asleep," whispered Rachel, her eyes looking up at him._  
><em>"Don't go to sleep Rachel. Please stay awake," he begged her, pulling her closer to him.<em>

_It was too late. He could sense it. Her eyes closed shut and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Finn had lost her. She was gone, and gone for good._

_The paramedics pushed through the crowd and pulled him away from her. He could hear a lot of chatter around him but everything was a blur to him. All he could feel was numbness and the burning of tears as he let them fall. He didn't care anymore._

_One small whisper caught his attention though, a whisper between two paramedics, "She's gone man. There's nothing we can do."_

Finn was now serving 25 years to life in prison for killing the bastard who had killed his Rachel. They didn't care that this man had taken away everything from Finn. They sent him away anyway. He remembered the pleading tears from his mother when they had announced his sentence.

That one bullet had torn his whole world apart. He had known that shooting that bullet through that man's heart wouldn't bring her back but he had to do something. All he could do now was sit behind the prison bars and think about the beautiful thing he had lost.

Finn wasn't able to kiss it all better and he regretted that every day.

**Please review or tweet me your thoughts! They brighten up my day :)**

**AnOfficialGleek**


End file.
